The present invention relates to a gaming terminal which includes, as a portion of its operation, an ability to guess a combination among a plurality of components, which is later displayed, and in particular, to a gaming apparatus in which such combination may be a combination of songs and performing artists or other items with the size of the bonus being related to correspondence between the player""s guess and a displayed combination.
An important aspect of the attractiveness of gaming terminals to players (which can determine the profitability of a gaming terminal to a casino or other game operator) can include the theme of a gaming terminal. The theme can be included as some or all of the main game but is often included as at least part of a bonus aspect of the game (i.e., a feature of the game that is implemented following play of a main game, and typically without requiring an additional wager for the bonus feature).
Among themes which have proved relatively attractive to players have been themes related to entertainment, especially themes based on a singer or based on another artist. For example, as described in U.S. patent application No. 09/166,483, filed Oct. 5, 1998, incorporated herein by reference, a gaming terminal can have a theme based on, for example, Elvis Presley or another musical artist. However, it is believed that there is a potential for creating even greater interest (and/or interesting additional segments of the population) by providing gaming terminals which have a theme including two or more artists. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a gaming terminal configured to accommodate a theme, especially a bonusing theme, relating to multiple different artists.
Certain types of bonus features are substantially passive, from the players point of view, such as requiring substantially no input or interaction by the player. Others require only a minimal input such as activating a single start button or other initiation control. In other instances, more interactive bonusing features are provided. Examples are described, e.g. in U.S. patent applications No. 60/153,725 (Attorney File No. 3735-933), and 60/153,746 (Attorney File No. 3735-931), incorporated herein by reference. Although interactive bonus features are believed to provide a number of benefits, it is believed that there is potential for interesting additional segments of the population by providing different types of interactive bonusing. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide interactive bonusing features different from those previously implemented, especially for attracting additional segments of the population.
According to one aspect of the invention, an interactive bonusing feature is provided which provides two or more different categories of objects, with two or more components in each category. The player is permitted or prompted to select a combination of components by selecting, e.g., one component from each category. A final combination is selected, preferably either randomly selected or having the appearance of random selection (such as by displaying counter rotating, indicia-bearing rings with the final combination indicated by a pointer or the like). The prize which the player receives as a bonus (if any) is determined by, or indicated by, the degree of correspondence between the selected combination and the final combination. In one embodiment some or all of the categories relate to a song, video or other entertainment segment. For example, categories can include song title, song artists and the like. Accordingly, in one embodiment, players select an artist, from a plurality of different artists, select a song, from a plurality of different songs by that artist, and, potentially, another category such as a color. The components of the various categories are displayed in various combinations such as by displaying counter-rotating rings with artist indicia on one ring, song indicia on another ring and the like. In one embodiment, the song selected by the player plays during such display. When the counter-rotating motion of the rings stops, the artist and song (and/or other category, if any) combination which represents the final bonus combination is displayed, e.g., by a pointer, back lights and the like. In this embodiment, the player receives different prizes depending on whether the player selected the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d artist, song, and color, or selected two or more correct components of the final combination.
In one aspect, an electronic gaming terminal includes a game portion which allows a user to select one component from among a plurality of components in each of a plurality of categories. Preferably at least one category relates to an entertainment component such as selecting a song, video or the like, and/or selecting an artist, performer and the like. A bonus prize is awarded in an amount correlating with the degree of correspondence with the selections made by the user and a final, preferably randomly selected, combination. In one aspect, one prize is awarded if a player correctly guessed only the artist and a higher prize or bonus is awarded if the player selected correctly both the artist and the song. In one embodiment, the player""s selected songs performed during at least a portion of the bonus procedure.